Jeremy Gilbert
'''Jeremy Gilbert' is 's adoptive younger brother and biological cousin. Jeremy's parents died in a car accident, and now he and his sister live with their Aunt Jenna at 2104 Maple Street. This character is a member of the Gilbert Family. Season One Jeremy was born in 1994. He was using drugs, which he is seen sharing with Vicki Donovan, who he had a sexual relationship with over the summer. He was also a major alcoholic and that was hard on , his older sister. She also cared about him a little too much and was worried about him. Jeremy had feelings for Vicki who later became a vampire. She was killed by a stake to the heart by soon after being turned by . Before Jeremy she was involved with Tyler, which caused them to dislike each other. After they break up at the Founder's Party, Vicki comes over to Jeremy's house and kisses him which starts their relationship. After Vicki's death and erasing his memories of her, he met Anna a seemingly normal home-schooled girl who turned out to be a vampire trying to rescue her mother from the tomb. While Anna was using Jeremy she started developing feelings for him, and so did he. Jeremy in a previous episode demonstrates that he is starting to remember as he bings "vampires" and sometime afterwards, while at dinner with Anna, Jeremy tricks her into exposing herself as a vampire to him by cutting his hand he then later reveals to her that he wants her to turn him into a vampire. Soon after, Caroline Forbes discovers the remains of Vicki's body in the woods and, grief-stricken, Jeremy admits to Anna that he wanted to be a vampire so that he could find Vicki and be with her. Despite this, and after a period of distance, they grow close again and soon began dating. However, Anna's mother Pearl was killed by John Gilbert leaving Anna devastated. Anna gave Jeremy some of her blood wanting him to become a vampire and tells him about how you can shut off your emotions. He was hesitant about it and told her that he wanted to, but doesn't think he can. She left and they later met at the Mystic Grill, when the device was activated and several of the cops took her away. He heard of her death from who had a heart to heart talk with him and also gave Jeremy his apologies for turning Vicki and offered to erase his memories of Anna. Even though he was hesitant at first, after he heard the news confirming that she was killed, and he drank the blood Anna gave him and took over 20 pills. Season 2 In the season 2 premiere his attempt to become a vampire fails because he didn't take enough pills to kill him and the vampire blood he drank was healing him. John later gives Jeremy his ring which protects him from dying through supernatural causes. This saves Jeremy's life when a distraught Damon snaps his neck in a fit of blind rage. Jeremy is later seen talking with Damon and threatens to expose his secret, though Damon is not scared in the least and tells Jeremy that his special ring will not save him. When Damon arrives home he finds Jeremy in the house with a wooden stake in his hand. Jeremy informs him that he put vervain in the drink. Damon asks him why. Jeremy says he was going to kill him, but he abandons his plans saying that killing him will not solve anything. Jeremy is later seen in "Kill or Be Killed" talking with Elena who has told him that Mason Lockwood is a werewolf, and Jeremy asks her if Tyler is as well. Elena tells him that she would not keep secrets from him, but that she did not want him to get involved with any of this. Jeremy is later seen with Tyler, who invites him to his house along with Aimee Bradly and her friend Sarah for a day of fun. There Tyler finds some pictures Jeremy drew that all had wolves in it. Tyler corners Jeremy and asks him why he made those pictures. Jeremy says that he knows what he is. The two start talking and now seem to be on speaking terms despite past tension between the two. In Plan B Jeremy tells Damon that Tyler is not a werewolf yet, because he has not killed anyone. He also tells Damon about the moonstone. Jeremy agrees to help Damon get the stone and he approaches Tyler in an attempt to get it. Tyler says Mason has it. Damon and Stefan ask Bonnie to help them capture Mason and she agrees. Jeremy helps Damon by telling him about a werewolf's weakness. Since Vampires are weak against vervain, Jeremy believe that werewolves may also have a weakness, which is believed to be wolfs-bane. Damon presses it against Mason's skin and it burns him like vervain burns Vampires. Jeremy is seen with Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon as they prepare to kill Katherine at the Masquerade ball. Jeremy agrees to help and he assists Bonnie while Stefan, Damon and Caroline deal with Katherine. Jeremy is seen striking up a conversation with Bonnie about her abilities and says they are cool. Jeremy is then seen asking what kind of spells Bonnie can do and even asks her if he can dance with her while they wait, to which Bonnie replies "no." Damon then sends Jeremy a message and tells him to do his part. Jeremy tells Katherine that Damon and Stefan have the moonstone and want to see her by the lake. When asked why he is their messenger, Jeremy replies "Because they know I am not afraid of you." When Katherine is seen fighting with Damon and Stefan it is revealed that her friend Lucy has cast a spell linking her and Elena together so that whatever happens to Katherine will also happen to Elena. Elena shows up at the party and Jeremy and Bonnie notice that she is bleeding and being hurt, so Jeremy runs up to the room where Damon and Stefan are fighting with Katherine so he can tell them to stop, because they are hurting Elena. Jeremy is later seen with Bonnie asking her if she wants a ride home. Bonnie jokingly asks when he got his license. Jeremy laughs and says that he is not a kid anymore and Bonnie says yes, so he takes her home. It seems as though Bonnie and Jeremy are developing feelings for each other. In "Rose" it is Jeremy who helps Stefan figure out that Elena has been kidnapped saying 'it's cool that you guys are back together but if Elena's gonna stay over, I need to know so I can cover for her.' Jeremy also helps Stefan and Damon figure out where Elena is being held by letting Bonnie use his blood. Later Bonnie is up in his bedroom with him and they send a message to Elena, telling her Stefan and Damon are on their way. The message drains a lot of power from Bonnie and causes her to faint and Jeremy to have to care for her. When Elena finally gets home Jeremy is relieved showing that whatever problems he had with her and her secrets are all over. In "Katerina" Jeremy asks Bonnie out on a date, showing that he really does like her. The date is then highjacked by Luca, whom Bonnie finds out is a warlock. Jeremy is jealous of Bonnie's new-found relationship with Luca and leaves the Grill. In the episode "Sacrifice" Jeremy is seen with Stefan, Damon and Bonnie who are preparing to take the moon stone from Katherine. Bonnie takes a picture that belongs to Katherine and turns it to ash so they can blow the ash on Katherine which will knock her out for a minute or so. When Jeremy realizes that Bonnie is going to try and release the spell over the tomb that is holding Katherine, he becomes worried and tells Bonnie she could get hurt because she is not strong enough. Bonnie insists that she will be okay, but Jeremy takes some of the ash behind Bonnie's back and goes to the tomb alone. Jeremy tries to get the moon stone out of the tomb, but Katherine stops him before he can leave, and bites him on the neck so she can feed. Bonnie and Stefan appear and find Jeremy being held captive by Katherine. Bonnie attempts to lower the the barrier over the tomb, but passes out again. Katherine attempts to feed on Jeremy again, and Stefan rushes into the tomb to save him, and gets trapped himself. Jeremy heads home with Bonnie and the two start arguing. Bonnie asks Jeremy why he had to get involved. Jeremy said that he wanted to protect her. Bonnie says that Jeremy can't feel that way about her. Jeremy attempts to kiss Bonnie, but she says that she can't. Bonnie then goes out the back door of the house leaving Jeremy alone. When Damon arrives at the house with Elena Jeremy informs them of what happened to Stefan. In the episode "By the light of the moon" it still shows that Jeremy has still strong feelings for Bonnie after he tried to kiss her. Jeremy comes in as Bonnie says she needs some coffee and she places the moonstone in her bag before leaving. Jeremy asks Elena why she’s on some suicide mission. With nobody around, Elena takes the moonstone and heads downstairs, telling Bonnie she’s going to visit Stefan. Bonnie blocks her, as Jeremy says the moonstone’s gone. Elena reminds her Klaus is coming and she can’t allow him to harm her family and friends. Elena finds her front door has been blocked by a seal. Bonnie tells her it’s for the best. Jeremy gives Bonnie a huge smile because their plan worked. Damon tells Jeremy, Bonnie’s dealing with the moonstone, as he’s on ‘Elena Patrol’ and Caroline’s with Tyler. Damon tells Jeremy to keep an eye on Elena, as he leaves. When Elijah is invited in, Elena runs up to Jeremy's room and bangs on the door but Jeremy listening to music, then goes to answer his door, and askes Elena "What is it". At Recent Victims Memorial Jeremy sees Bonnie talking with Jonas Martin which seems to be upseting her, he comes up and interrupts the conversation and walks away with her.Later he is seen at Mystic Grill restaurant with Bonnie having a good time. Relationships 'Elena Gilbert' Jeremy and Elena are brother and sister and they used to tell each other everything, but she kept the existence of vampires away from him.She is the adopted (though initially unaware) daughter of Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers Gilbert, and has a younger brother, Jeremy. Prior to the start of the series, Elena's adopted parents were killed in a car crash, which Elena only survived because of Stefan's intervention. Since then, she has been coping with her parents' death, with her brother's addiction to drugs and her adopted aunt, and legal guardian, Jenna's attempts to take care of her and Jeremy. He later finds out about them through the diaries that she had wrote. He also finds out that she had Damon erase his memories and dislikes her for doing it.After he finds out that Elena is adopted, he says that she is his sister, no matter what. They have a falling out after Jeremy discovers how much she has lied.Jeremy is later seen in "Kill or Be Killed" talking with Elena who has told him that Mason Lockwood is a werewolf, and Jeremy asks her if Tyler is as well. Elena tells him that she would not keep secrets from him, but that she did not want him to get involved with any of this. 'Vicki Donovan' Jeremy and Vicki had a relationship before the show started, but it wasn't serious. They did drugs together, but Jeremy starts developing feelings for her and they date for a while. They start to separate when Jeremy stops wanting to get high all the time. When she dies, Elena had Damon erase his memories of her because he looked the same way he did when their parents died. When he learns this he becomes obsessed with vampires. He tries to trick Anna to turn him so he can be with Vicki forever, until he discovers that she is dead dead and not undead. 'Anna' Jeremy met Anna in the library, where she helped him with a history report. She got him to do it on vampires. Originally, Anna was using Jeremy to try to get the invention from him. Later they fell in love with each other and gradually began a relationship and made love. Eventually Jeremy discovered that Anna was really a vampire and wanted her to turn him. She refused until her mother slapped her for allowing a Gilbert into her life. She later realizes that he was using her to turn him so he could be with Vicki. They get over that, and a real relationship begins, but she plans to leave with her mother. As she leaves Jeremy room she discovers her mother is dead, so she gives Jeremy a vial of her blood and tells him to drink it and then die so they can be together forever. On Founder 's Day Anna is staked in the heart by John, and Jeremy takes her blood and Elena's pills. He didn't take enough to die though and Anna's blood ended up healing his body after the damage of the pills. 'Damon Salvatore' An extremely peculiar friendship of sorts has begun developing between Jeremy and Damon. Jeremy read Elena's diaries and found out that Damon turned Vicki and erased his memories. When Jeremy starts treating Elena poorly, Damon threatens him and tells him to grow up. Later Damon apologizes to Jeremy for Vicki and Jeremy asks Damon about being a Vampire. When Damon becomes upset that Elena rejected him and was surprised that he thought she would kiss him, he snaps Jeremy's neck, killing him. it is revealed that Jeremy had John's ring that protected him. Jeremy retaliates by threatening Damon, who then threatens him. They now appear to have a grudging respect for each other. Jeremy wants to be more involved in the killing Katherine, and Damon at first is hesitant due to Elena not knowing, but then accepts it. When Jeremy tries to get Damon to stop torturing Mason and not kill him, Damon tells him its kill or be killed and he needs to be a man and deal with it or leave. 'Bonnie Bennett' Although they have little to no interaction in Season 1, in the Season 2 episode Masquerade, during the attempt to kill Katherine, Jeremy strikes up a conversation with Bonnie about her abilities as a witch saying that they are cool, Bonnie denies it. He even asks her to dance while they wait but she says no. Jeremy later asks her if she wants a ride home which Bonnie answers jokingly by when he got his license, Jeremy replies, 'I'm not a kid anymore, Bonnie'. Bonnie says yes and he takes her home. It seems as though they are developing feelings for one another. They've both got a lot closer through episodes, they nearly kissed but Bonnie backed out because she felt guilty about Stefan in the tomb. They also went on a date to the Mystic Grill playing pool. When Jeremy realizes that Bonnie is going to try and release the spell over the tomb that is holding Katherine, he becomes worried and tells Bonnie she could get hurt because she is not strong enough. Bonnie insists that she will be okay, but Jeremy takes some of the ash behind Bonnie's back and goes to the tomb alone. Jeremy tries to get the moon stone out of the tomb, but Katherine stops him before he can leave, and bites him on the neck so she can feed. Bonnie and Stefan appear and find Jeremy being held captive by Katherine. Bonnie attempts to lower the the barrier over the tomb, but passes out again. Katherine attempts to feed on Jeremy again, and Stefan rushes into the tomb to save him, and gets trapped himself. Jeremy heads home with Bonnie and the two start arguing. Bonnie asks Jeremy why he had to get involved. Jeremy said that he didn't want her to get hurt. Bonnie says that Jeremy can't feel that way about her. Jeremy attempts to kiss Bonnie, but she says that she can't and that shes sorry. Bonnie leaves, but not without turning back to look at a sad Jeremy. ''See Also'' * Jeremy and Anna - Details on their short-lived relationship. * Jeremy and Vicki - Details on their brief romance. * Jeremy and Bonnie - Details on their possible romance. * Elena and Jeremy - Detail on their brother/sister relationship. Gallery Season 1 JeremyGilbert.jpg|Promo picture Jeremy_310x450.jpg|Jeremy Gilbert. JeremyAnna.jpg|Jeremy meets Anna for the first time. AnnaGivesBlood.jpg|Anna gives Jeremy a vial of her blood. jeremy gilbert ten.jpg jeremy gilbert six.jpg jeremy gilbert five.jpg 00872.jpg Haunted.jpg JeremyDrinksBlood.jpg|Jeremy drinks Anna blood. School bathroom.jpg|Jeremy on the first day of school. jeremy gilbert.jpg JeremyAnnaTalk.jpg DamonStefanJeremy.jpg AnnaJeremy.jpg Vicki-Jeremy-jeremy-and-vicki-11939640-200-200.jpg|Jeremy and Vicki in the forest michael-trevino-steve-mc-queen-01.jpg.jpg|tyler and jeremy Season 2 Jeremywake.jpg Jeremywake2.jpg Elena and jeremy 1 the return 1.png Mas013.jpg Mas015.jpg Mas016.jpg Mas017.jpg Mas020.jpg Mas022.jpg Mas023.jpg Mas026.jpg Mas029.jpg Katerina12.jpg Katerina11.jpg Katerina10.jpg Katerina.jpg 042.gif|click for amanation normal_banner-001.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h29m35s246.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m58s158.png jer bon elena.jpg vlcsnap-00027.jpg vlcsnap-00029.jpg vlcsnap-00032.jpg Sacrfice look back.gif Rejected.gif Learned.gif Cute.gif Tumblr lcxigwhsPr1qcxvf0o1 500.jpg Bon and jer.jpg Background 2.png Vampire Diaries Cronicas Vampiricas.jpg Vd7bts5.jpg Asn83.gif Jeremy-Gilbert-3-jeremy-gilbert-17898283-500-281.jpg Trivia * Though he is a primary character in the show, Jeremy does not exist in the novels. * Instead of having a brother, Elena has a four year old sister named, Margaret. * Jeremy appears in every episode of the Season 1, except A Few Good Men. * Unfortunately, Jeremy has lost that had most loved (Vicky is destroyed by Stefan to save Elena and Jeremy) (Anna is destroyed by John Gilbert to discover that she is a vampire). * In Season 2 he has appeared in every episode, except Bad Moon Rising, Memory Lane and The Descent. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Gilbert Family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Mystic Falls Residents